


Its Just A Job, Right?

by Terezi_pyrope00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezi_pyrope00/pseuds/Terezi_pyrope00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own homestuck or this idea the original is waaaaaay better then this its called daddy dare I and is amazing its written by disorganizedpatriot. seriously go read it then come back here and read this story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Dare I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143583) by [disorganizedpatriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorganizedpatriot/pseuds/disorganizedpatriot). 



> I don't own homestuck or this idea the original is waaaaaay better then this its called daddy dare I and is amazing its written by disorganizedpatriot. seriously go read it then come back here and read this story!

Dad had called all the boys into a meeting he didn't wait long to start talking about the videos with the most views and what to do to get the number of views higher. At this point Dave was still the newest but he had been with the company for about six months so nothing was unusual to him.

"Okay boys, first things first. there will be a new member to the family and they will be here tonight around eleven o'clock and they need a place to stay in the dorms. Do any of you boys care to share?" He paused waiting for an answer.

Jake raised his hand, "sure! he can stay with me. I mean how bad can the kid be?" 

Dave leaned to Dirk and whispered just loud enough for his boy friend to hear. "why because there's no one else to cheat on?"

Dad continued, "This individual will be handled a bit differently then you guys are used to, they wont have a main partner but instead will filming with all of you the frequency simply depends on demand." he paused for a moment but continued "And boy its a woman, her name is jade. The viewers wanted to add a bit more variety so I hired her were also having a party for her so we need to set that up and Jake you will need to pick her up at the air port."

The room went quiet nobody knew what to say or do. After they were dismissed they started setting up the party and before long it was almost eleven. Dad got a call and tossed Jake the keys.

                                                                      ----------------------------------------

Jake pulled up to the airport looking for a girl that he didn't even know. He drove in circles trying to fine jade he glanced up on the stairs of the building and there was a girl maybe 18 or 19 but there was no way she was older then that, she had jet black hair and a green hoodie with skinny jeans on. Jake got out of the car and approached the girl. "hey, I'm looking for a girl but have no idea what she looks like you wouldn't happen to be Jade Harley would you?" he asked a little embarrassed.

The girl stood up, "Yes, you must be Jake right?" she asked shaking his hand. Jake smiled "the one and only." The trip back to the house was a bit ore then awkward there was barley any conversation until Jake pulled in and said " well here are the dorms. everyone's inside and to be honest were all a bit exited that there's a new member to the team." Jake smiled at Jade and grabbed her bags and lead the way inside.

 

 

**_*****First part I hope you like it! You guys should check out the original seriously its so much better then what I did here. Thanks for reading!*****_ **


	2. Meet And Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets some of the boys at her party next chapter starts the romantic things!

As Jake and Jade entered the house the boys were astonished when they seen her. They had thrown ideas around to what shed look like but no one had guessed anything even close. Everyone was there all right, and all their attention was on Jade. Dad stepped in, "Boys this is Jade, jade these are my boys." he pointed to each one of them as he said their names. "This is Karkat, Dave, Dirk, John, Sollux, and you have already met Jake so make yourself at home, you'll be staying with Jake tonight and one last thing boys" he smiled and continued "show Jade how porn stars party." After Dad left Dave turned on some music and Karkat flipped the strobe lights on and the party begun. Jade wasn't exactly sure what to do, after all she didn't know any of them. She was in a mix of her own thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. It was the boy with bright blue eyes, and messy black hair. "Hey, I'm John Egbert welcome to the company!" he said enthusiastically. "Thanks..." Jade trailed off John noticed "ummm... Are you okay?" he asked worried. "Oh! yea sorry, you're eyes are amazing!" she said John giggled "girls seem to dig them a lot." He flashed another smile before shooting up and pulling her over to Dave. "You two should get along and while your at it show her your eyes." he walked off with no further explanation. "what's so grate about your eye-" Dave cut her off. "Nothing!" he practically screamed. Jade looked down. "sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Jade turned around but bumped into a tall muscular figure. He helped her catch her balance, Jade looked up to be met with a pair of pointed shades. "Wow.. those are really cool! Jade said touching the point of Dirks shades. Dirk laughed "Do you want to wear them?" he asked sliding them off his face. Jade perked up "hell Yes!" she slipped them on and pulled out her phone to take a picture but before she could take it Jake came up behind her and pulled off the shades Jade let out an "Awwwww!" of disappointment. Jake handed them to Dirk "You wouldn't let me after a year but she can after 10 minutes?" Dirk walked away and sat on the couch. Jake turned to Jade "Hey do you want to go up to my room and set your stuff up?" he asked. Jade nodded and grabbed her bags and followed Jake up the stairs.


End file.
